In the typical compartment lid torque rod opener assembly such as used on passenger vehicle rear compartments, the one or more torque rods are normally manually manipulated and possibly adjusted during their assembly to obtain the desired preload in the closed lid position. This is a labor intensive operation with the mechanism, if any, for adjustment typically adding substantially to the total structure and labor cost.